Arde
Bathalang , Lord of BalaakEpisode 148 is one of the five deities of Encantadia. Appearance Arde was transformed into a dragon by Emre, as a punishment for conspiracy with Ether to kill Emre, and sent to guard over Balaak. His bathala form has a large dragon head with fiery neck as his "eyes". His staff is similar to the royal staff passed down by the monarchs of Hathoria. Personality Arde is an envious and vindictive deity. Jealous of the supremacy of Emre, he plotted to kill him but failed. Even after being sent to Balaak, he remains unrepentant and still plots to disrupt the world. He thrives in intrigue and chaos. Arde can be deceptive even to his allies. Unlike Ether, who willingly grants her blessings to her minions with minimal cost (e.g. Hagorn), Arde would ask for much — but would only grant minimum reward (e.g. Adhara). Hagorn mentioned that Arde brings the souls of dead Hathors to his realm. History Arde was one of the three creator-gods of Encantadia. When most of their creation worshiped Emre, he became jealous and plotted with the other god, Ether, to kill Emre. Emre discovered their plans and cursed them. Arde was turned into a dragon and sent to guard the underworld, Balaak. Adhara, a Sang'gre of Lireo, died. Arde expressed that he was pleased by her actions in Encantadia, for troubling the worshipers of Emre. Adhara asked whether Arde can restore her life. Arde that while it cannot be done at that time, he can lay a "curse" upon her: to be restored to life at Minea's death. Adhara became glad and said that she would wait for Minea's death. When Pirena fought against her mother, Minea, Adhara became excited and thought that Minea would finally die. She was disappointed when it did not come to pass, but Arde assured her that Minea would still die. When Minea finally died, he sends Adhara back to Encantadia. But Adhara returns to him when she learned that she is only a spirit without a body. Arde explains that this is because her body had decayed. Adhara wanted to know how she could regain her body. Arde instructs her to find good and strong Encantados, to take their lives and bring their souls to Balaak. Adhara agrees, so Arde gives her a ring to aid her in such task. Adhara later tells Arde that Amihan had seen her in Encantadia. Arde says the air hides nothing from Amihan. Adhara, growing weary of her task, wanted proof that she would be able to recover her body. Arde sends her a black smoke, which Adhara catches through her ring. It enhanced her life force, but she still has to get more souls. Ether, fearing that Lira will succeed in setting foot to Devas, used her powers to summon Arde from Balaak in order to prevent Lira from entering Devas. Hagorn, seeking revenge against Lireo for destroying his forces, went to Balaak to seek Arde's help by reviving all his dead Hathors; the Bathaluman decided to impose a challenge on him by battling Mancao, the guardian to the key of Balaak; if Hagorn succeeds, he will have the key to release the souls of all killed Hathors that will serve as his army against LireoEpisode 131. Arde assisted Ether in battling Emre by distracting the latter with his attacks. Emre, assuming giant size, was able to evade Arde's attacks and cast him back to Balaak as punishment. The battle of Emre and Arde caused a huge disturbance in the heavens - intense thunder and lightning plaguing the skies - which was noticed by all of EncantadiaEpisode 145. Mayca noted this was the first time she saw such phenomenon. After many years, Arde and Ether succeeded in overthrowing Emre due to the help of Keros, a banished bathala. He now guards the gates of Devas. Abilities Powers Arde has the power to restore the body of a spirit. In Adhara's case, he required her to take numerous souls of strong and good Encantados, but it is unknown if this is necessary for the reconstruction of her body or if he just wanted to make use of her. Arde deprived Adhara of her former powers when he revived her. However, Adhara is now shielded from the power of clairvoyants, and this extends to those who are near her. Arde also gave a partial mask that would protect others from Lilasari's petrification curse. Arde could assume his humanoid form, just like Ether. Arde could create his own creatures such as the giant scorpions to fend off Cassiopea from getting De-jar. Other skills Weaponry Arde wields his staff similar to the Hathor staff. Personal Appearance Arde appeared to the following characters while they are still alive: # Lira # Wahid # Wantuk # Cassiopea # Imaw Trivia *Adhara refers to Arde as bathaluman (literally goddess) in Episode 67. This is incorrect if Arde is male, but may have been made to distinguish him from the Bathala, Emre. *Episode 115 confirmed that Arde and Ether had a relationship after the former called the latter, "mahal ko" when he was summoned to stop Lira. Arde loved Ether that he is willing to be cursed by Emre again just to fulfill the wishes of Ether. *In the original series, Arde is the guardian of the limbo, a gateway going to Devas. He briefly battled Lira until he fell asleep using Lira's sonokinesis. He also briefly helped Hagorn in getting the Fire Gem from a dying Pirena. At the end of the third book of the series, Arde is seen flying with Arman. Arde's nature is neutral. References Category:Characters Category:Deity